Reunion
by zoey9380
Summary: It's been a while since the Easter cooperation died and Ikuto left but things are just getting good. With Ikuto popping in for a surprised visit and with our main character starting middle school what's gonna happen?
1. Welcome Back!

**My first Shugo Chara! story!  
Takes place after the Shugo Chara! Doki!(but before the party series)  
Enjoy~ **

* * *

It was the first day of a new school year and from now on I, Hinamori Amu, am officially a 7th grader with Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase. So much has happened in the past year that have made me a better person and have made me realize who I really am. So, I'm all revved up for the new school year and I doubt that this school year will be as chaotic as the last…..right?

"Amu! Wake up, it's time to go to school!" shouted Midori (Amu's mom) as she prepared breakfast for her family.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" replied a sleepy pink-haired girl

"Oh c'mon Amu-chan!" encouraged a hot-pink egg that popped open to reveal a mini cheerleader, "Change from a girl who can't wake up to a girl who can! ~ ~ character change!"

Suddenly the pink-haired girl jumped up and ran to the closet to get dressed. As she was getting dressed Amu started singing "Today's a brand a new day! Wash away the miserable feelings of yesterday and start anew! There's nothing you can't do today!"

"Well, well, well aren't you lively today?" smirked ???

"Huh?" asked the mini artist(Miki) as she turned to the voice, "No way?! Amu-chan look!"

With that Amu suddenly snapped out of the character change and turned to the voice as well, "What is it Miki……………..?" her voice trailed off as she saw the owner of the voice, "No way! Ikuto what are you doing here?!"

"That's not a way to talk to someone who just came back but that's what I like about you?" replied a smirking blue-haired senior who kept inching closer, "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"N-No it's n-oo-t lik-e-e t-h-at" Amu mumbled _Damn! He's so close! I can't think straight when he's this close!_

"Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you a kiss would you?" suggested Ikuto, "It'll be good since we haven't seen each other in a long time"

At that point Amu started panicking _Kiss?! Ikuto?! No this can't be happening! My first real kiss was supposed to be with Tadase not Ikuto!_ "Um….uh…."

At that point Ikuto started laughing "You never change do you?"

"IKUTO! You freakin' bitch! Why do you always do that to me?!" shouted Amu who was about to continue until she heard a knock on the door

"Onee-chan! Time to eat breaffast!" clapped Amu's little sister Ami.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" Amu mumbled before opening the door "You!" pointing to Ikuto and his sleeping chara Yoru "Be quiet….and if you get caught you're so gonna pay"

Ikuto scoffs "Whatever you say bosslady. Now run along to school"

"I am **NOT** a bosslady got it?!" Amu said as she closed the door

_Even after all this time she doesn't change_ Ikuto smirks _So Amu…_

"Amu!" shouted Midori "hurry or you're gonna be late for school!"

"Ok!" Amu yelled as she grabbed a piece of toast and sped out the door

"Do you think Ikuto will be alright up there?" asked the mini chef, Su

"I'm sure he'll be fine" reassured Amu _Please don't get caught like last time Ikuto!!!_

"We can care about him later" ordered Miki, "You only have 2 minutes until school starts!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Amu "Oh, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be LLLAATTEE!"

And with that Amu raced to her school unaware that 3 pairs of eyes were watching her run off.

* * *

**Miki mini short**

"Yo!" greeted Ikuto's shugo chara Yoru

"What's up~~~" replied Miki with a loving gaze

"Wanna go get catnip?" asked Yoru

"Sure." smiled Miki, "Whatever you want~~~"

"Then let's go-nya" shouted Yoru extending his paw towards Miki

"Ok~~~" replied Miki taking his paw

As Yoru led the way Miki couldn't help but be happy _I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with Yoru! It's almost too good to be true~~~_

Suddenly she felt something hit her "Miki! come on get up!!!!" shouted Ran, "It's a brand new day!!!!"

Miki groaned _I guess it was too good to be true........_

* * *

**The Miki thing was completely pointless but I felt like doing it for some reason........but you can just ignore it if you want to xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Reunion and please review!**


	2. First Day of School

**Hey guys here is the second chapter I hope you like it=)**

**Response to reviews:**

**Fujisaki Nadeshiko - Thank you so much! I really love writing it's one of my favorite things to do but I was always afraid that people will REALLY hate my stories so I didn't write**

**Rosara1bunny - Well you'll find out next chapter because this one's just a chapter about Amu's first day. And thanks but I don't know what to do now for the Miki thing xD**

* * *

"Amu hurry up the bell's gonna ring any minute now!!" shouted Dia who for once looked extremely nervous

Amu started running faster and faster, "I'm trying, I'm trying!" at that moment Amu raced around a corner only to find the gate of her new school closing right in front of her! _There's no way I can make it in time! _"I'm doomed…………"

"We'll make it!" encouraged Ran, "come on let's go! Hop, step, jump!"

Tiny pink wings suddenly popped up on Amu's legs and hands. And before she knew it she was jumping 5 feet at a time to the door, "WHOA!!!!!" Amu shrieked

The gate was closing faster now and the bell would ring any second! "You're not gonna make it!!!" screamed Su, "Amu-chan!!!!!"

"!" Amu hollered _I'm done for….._

Ran just smiled, "Never fear, Ran is here!" then she made Amu jump all the way over the gate and right through a random open door.

"That was so much fun!" giggled Ran, "Let's do it again!"

"NO!" yelled Amu, Su, Miki, and Dia "Fine." Ran grumbled and pouted

As soon as Ran stopped her pouting Amu sighed, "Well either way I'm late so I might as well find my class and get a tardy" At the precise moment Amu stepped out of the mysterious room a huge siren was turned on throughout the school yard and it was so loud that Amu had to cover her ears with her backpack until she got in the building

_Damn that was loud…._ Amu thought as she walked the halls of the brightly painted school _Everything looks so fancy….marble floors, lockers with electronic lcoks, and vending machines around every corner….cool…. Snap out of it Amu! You need to find your first period class!_ , "Now where is room 34…….." Amu thought out loud

"I see it!" shouted Miki snapping Amu out of her thoughts, "It's over here, follow me!" And with that Miki started floating down the hall and stopped in front of a green door with a sign that said:

* * *

**Room 34**

**Mr. Mushimoto**

**Life Science**

* * *

**  
**

Amu's eyes suddenly became as polished diamonds, "Thanks Miki!" Amu squealed as she gave Miki a high five and opened the door

And boy was she surprised……..

The classroom was in complete chaos!

There was gum stuck on the ceiling, a group of guys playing soccer in the back of the room, some girls texting on their cell phones near the teacher's desk, a guy with blond hair and a tiny crown on his head shouting orders in the middle, and –

* * *

WAIT A SECOND!

* * *

_Isn't that Tadase…….? _Amu thought as she made her way through the chaos to get a better look at the boy _It is him! And Rima and Nagihiko are there with him too! I can't believe we all have the same first class! _ Amu thought with delight

"Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko!" Amu shrieked as she ran over to them with a big, genuine smile on her face, "I'm so glad we're all here! I was a little afraid that we wouldn't have any classes together!"

"Amu!" Rima said as she saw the punk-styled girl, "I can't believe we have the same class!"

As soon as the pink-haired girl came in his line of sight Tadase abruptly snapped out of his character change with his chara, Kiseki, "A-Amu?" Tadase asked while he blushed, "It's nice to see you~~~"

_Waaaaah! It's Tadase!!!_ "It's nice to see you too~~~" Amu replied as her face applied a blush of her own

"Well-" interrupted a voice, "Am I just invisible to you four?"

Recognizing the sound of that voice the former guardians turned around only to see the one and only…….Kukai!

"Kukai?!" the guardians couldn't believe it! Kukai, a former guardian himself, was standing right in front of them! Even though he wasn't supposed to be here!

"What are you doing here Kukai" Nagihiko said in a serious tone but his eyes were gleaming with happiness

"Well Mr. Mushimoto isn't here today so guess who gets to sub his class?" Kukai said excitedly while looking at each of them one at a time, "Me!"

"No way!" Amu said with such a high-pitched voice that the room went dead quiet and everyone turned to the group of the 4 seventh graders and 1 eighth grader, "You're subbing this class?!"

Kukai beamed, "Yep! I'm subbing for this class while Mr. Mushi is out. So!" Kukai said while walking to the front of the room, "Since this is your first day at a new school you guys don't really know your way around here right" Kukai looked around the classroom to see some kids nodding their heads, "So, I want you guys to each pick a partner and help each other find your next classes. Everyone got it? Good. You may begin!"

_Help each other find your classes huh…… _Amu repeated to herself as she stared absentmindly at Tadase _I should pair up with Tadase so that we could have some alone time~~~_

"Hey Amu do you want to be partners?" Rima asked making Amu's mind come back to reality

Amu's expression suddenly turned into sympathy, "Sorry Rima but I already had someone else in mind…."

Rima's face turned from happy to a devastating heartbroken, "You would choose them over me?" At that moment tears started flowing down her cheeks, "You're so mean Amu…"

"I'm so sorry Rima!" Amu stuttered trying to make Rima stop crying, "I'll be your partner next time. I'll-"

"She's faking again" Nagihiko interrupted as he received a death glare from Rima

"Why don't I be your partner Rima?" Amu asked while trying to make the tense air around them vanish

"Ok!" Rima replied happily

The rest of the day was like a whirlwind. After tripping on her own shoe twice in PE, getting lost in the school(after the buddy thing), and getting ketchup all over her new uniform Amu was exhausted. As she dragged her legs out of the school and into the colorful sunset Amu couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something…..

_IKUTO! _

As soon as Amu remembered the blue-haired teenager she ran as fast as she could all the way to her house and was about to go straight to her room when she heard a voice from the kitchen, "Amu is that you?" Midori asked while stir frying some vegetables.

When she heard the question Amu changed her path and went right into the kitchen, "Um……Mom there's something I got to tell you….."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again!**

**Well next chapter I'lll go back to the main thing with Ikuto and you'll find out who the stalker was!**


	3. Being Allowed

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long but here it is!**

**Plus: next chapter i'll reveal who the person who was stalking Amu!**

* * *

"AAHH!!!"

Amu's dad screamed as he ran around and around their neighborhood, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!!!"

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

"Um….Mom I have something to tell you…" Amu announced nervously

"What is it dear?" Midori asked suddenly getting the suspicion that she wasn't gonna like this

"Um…uh….Well do you remember Ikuto?" Midori's daughter asked referring to the blue-haired boy that secretly stayed at their house before, "Well…..he's staying here….again?"

As soon as those few words were released from Amu's mouth, there was dead silence. Amu's mom who was flipping some meat patties was now just boring her eyes into her daughter allowing the patties to fall to the ground. It wasn't any better with her Dad either, when his "cool & spicy" daughter came into the house he was happily reading the newspaper but now he just stared at her, with his mouth open, letting the gray papers fall to the ground.

"W-Wh-Wha-Wha-Wha-a-a-t?!" stuttered the Dad, "Who's Ikuto?! Who's Ikuto?! Who's – WAIT A MINUTE!"

Amu was shocked by her dad's sudden change of tone, "W-Wh-What is it?"

"Why do you have a boy in the house?!" Amu's dad started shaking his head, "This can't be! My little Amu-chan is too young to have a boy sleep over! Oh this just can't be this just can't be!!" And with that he ran out of the house..

* * *

**Right Now..**

"Amu-chan can you bring Ikuto please?" the mother of two asked, "I'd like to speak with him for a second"

_Oh man… _"Ok," Amu hollered as she slowly made her way to her room

When she opened the door she expected to see a little blue cat floating around and a teenage boy lying on her bed but she didn't…

_That's odd…_ Amu thought,_ Where is he?...._

Suddenly she felt a hand go under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Mmm…. So soft….." a voice behind her purred as the hand fondled with Amu's left breast _Just like a little play toy…._

Amu boiled up in angry and embarrassment_ Thi-i-is-This guy… who does he think he is?! _"Pervert!!! Pervert, Pervert, Pervert!!" After her little shouting The blue-haired teenager sighed and started dragging her down the stairs, "Hey! Where are you taking me you pervert?!"

"Shhh" Signaled Ikuto who was putting his index finger to his lips, "Didn't your mom say that she wanted you to get me so she can talk to me right? Well I'm gonna talk to her right now." And with that a smirk appeared the boy's face as he turned to see none other than Midori Hinamori waiting at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot.

"Well it's nice to know that our guest has manners right Amu?" smiled the mother of two, "Ikuto I have the couch set up for you to sleep on and as long as you act as a proud member of this family you can stay here as long as you want."

"WHAT?!" yelled Amu and her exhausted Dad who just came in, "Bu-But honey! H-e-e-e's a boy!!!"

Midori's face hardened, "And why does that matter? Amu's around the age where girls start getting boyfriends and this guy right here is very polite. So…. No buts! Ikuto's gonna be a temporary part of our family and that's that!"

And with that the mother left 2 frozen bodies and one triumphant one, "Looks like we're gonna have lots of fun." Smiled Ikuto

"This is definitely L-O-V-E~~!" shouted a voice

"Who's that?" asked Amu

* * *

**It's pretty obvious but can you guess who the voice belonged to?**


	4. Stalker Revealed!

**Hey guys here's a new SHORT chapter!  
I'm so sorry it's so short it's just that I'm studying for tests right now so I don't have a lot of time=(**

* * *

**Last Time**

"_This is definitely L-O-V-E~~!" shouted a voice_

"_Who's that?" asked Amu_

_

* * *

  
_

Su thought about the voice for a moment then it suddenly hit her, "I know who it is! It's El!"

"El?!" Dia, Ran, Miki, and Amu shouted in shock

El suddenly popped out of a crack in the bottom of the stairs, "Yep its El! El the love doctor is here!"

"……"

There was dead silence as everybody (except for Ikuto of course) stared at El who was starting to fell nervous about her outburst.

Ikuto smirked and grabbed Amu by the wrist, "Forget about her let's go."_If El's here then that means…._

Before Amu had a chance to response El was suddenly kicked by another shugo chara! ,"Hehehehehe(I don't know how she laughs) you're just as stupid as always!"

Amu's eyes widened in shock, "Il?! What are you two doing here?!"

"Utau's back~~" Il sang happily, "And she's right outside~~~

* * *

**DING DONG!**

**DING DONG!**

**DING DONG!**

**DING!**

**

* * *

  
**

_What am I gonna do?! _Amu panicked,_ if she finds out Ikuto's here she'll kill me for life! This is the end of-_

Suddenly, Ikuto picked the pinkette up bridal style and ran to her room where he jumped out the window leaving the charas in shock.

For the first time in the time since she hatched Ran was worried, "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

**At The Front Door**

"Why hello there Utau-san please comes in" _I can't believe Utau's at my house!!! _The mother of the house said while stepping aside to let the pop star in.

Ami's eyes sparkled as she saw the star, "Utau I casn sing your sowngs!"

_Her family is so crazy….. _"Is Amu here?" Utau bluntly said ignoring everyone

Midori, who was still hyper over the fact that the Utau was in her house, "She's upstairs in her room with Ikuto~~~"  
_Ikuto!_ The blond haired girl raced up the stairs _they couldn't be having sex could they?_ and slammed open the correct door only to find a open window. Eyes widening in

surprise she ran to the window and shouted, "Amu where did you take my Ikuto?!"

**The question is:**

_**Where did Ikuto take Amu?**_

_**

* * *

**_**IKUTO IS COMING BACK ON PARTY EPISODE 25 AND THERE ARE SOME SCANS OF THE ENCORE EDITION ON MANGAFOX ALREADY!**

**OH YEAH!  
**

_**

* * *

**_**Where did he take her? xD  
**

**Review please!  
**


	5. Not So Sweet Moment

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I had some issues but now I'm back!! At least until the middle of April xD. anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Response To Review:  
_linblueneko_** - Well it's here so enjoy!!!  
**_PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS _**- It's ok I was hoping someone would think it's funny xD. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!!!  
_**Rosara1bunny**_ - I know I couldn't wait either but now the series is over=(. at least the manga's still going on right? xD

* * *

_Last Time_

_**The question is:**_

_**Where did Ikuto take Amu?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Where did she take him?! _Utau furiously paced around Amu's room being watched by scared looking charas _they better not be kissing! Just the thought of that makes me want to kill that pink head! She better not have kissed him yet!!!!_

While the super star was pondering her mind about people with pink and blue hair the two people in particular were **NOT** having a good time.

Minutes have passed since Ikuto took Amu away from her room and the preteen _was_ getting impatient, "Ikuto! Put me down you perverted cat!!!! Let me- w-what?!"

At the site of what was in front of her Amu was at a lost for words_ This-this place…….it's beautiful!_

In case you were wondering what was in front of the pair it was a meadow. A meadow that had lawn green grass, wild flowers growing around the edges, and a giant sakura tree at the center of it all.

Ikuto smirked at Amu's expression and leaned closed to her ear to whisper, "Do you want to go there?"

_Go there?! Really?!_ "Oh! Um…..ok."

With the smirk still present on his face the violinist jumped down to the meadow only to be greeted sakura petals flying around them, guiding them safely to the ground.

_This meadow is amazing!!! _Completely forgetting the situation at hand the pinkette jumped out of Ikuto's arms and rushed right into a nearby bunch of daisies _These flowers look so healthy and happy to see me!_

_Well it's now or never… _Ikuto let out a deep breath and yelled, "Amu! Can you come over here for a sec?"

_Does he want to talk about something? _With a confusing look on her face she cautiously walked to Ikuto who was shuffling through his pockets, obviously trying to find something.

Once he finished searching through his pockets he motioned for Amu to sit down and pulled out a velvet blue box.

"Well um… Amu I'll be going on tour with my dad's former orchestra and I won't come back in a year so….."

_He joined the same orchestra as his dad? He's going away?! Is he proposing to me?! _Amu's mind was racing with multiple thoughts and it raced faster once she realized their faces were just inches away from each other

"… I just wanted to tell you that…"

**Nightmare Lorelei**

A sudden mass of butterflies swept through the meadow leaving Amu gripping on Ikuto's shirt trying hard not to fly off with the insects.(don't worry butterfly lovers I love butterflies).

_That voice…….No it couldn't be!_ Amu widened her eyes as the butterflies slowly disappeared and formed a dark silhouette of a familiar figure._ It's her! How did she find us?!_

"Hinamori Amu!" the dark silhouette shouted, "Get your hands off of him!!!!"

* * *

**I know it wasn't one of my best but please Review!!**

**T.F.R.  
(Thanks For Reading) **


	6. NOTE WITH ERRORS

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY SINCE MARCH I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND NOW I'M ABOUT TO GO SOMEWHERE FOR SUMMER VACA FOR A WEEK THAT DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET. AS SOON AS I GET BACK I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY!**

(please don't kill me)


End file.
